codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrich And Yumi Start Dating
Ulrich And Yumi Start Dating is the fifth episode of Season 14 and the 266th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Ulrich and Odd in their room and Ulrich was asking Odd on how to ask out a girl to Odds shock Ulrich was asking him how to ask out a girl which Odd knew what he was talking about and yes I am saying it myself but he and Yumi are going to go out finally on a date that everyone was waiting for a long time. Ulrich asked Odd and Odd told him everything on how to ask out Yumi to which Ulrich was shocked and stunned and he soon went to find Yumi and was planning on asking her out on a date and form a relationship and soon he left to find her with Odd smiling and looking at Kiwi saying that he hopes nothing bad goes wrong. Later that day................................. Jeremy was with Aelita Yumi and William telling them about what happened in the previous episode. He was saying that thanks to XANA setting that trap in the factory on the supercomputer and using Aelita to punch in the Code: XANA code in the way tower they lost the Mountain Sector now and now they lost it for now and they can't rebuild it again since Franz Hopper is dead. Aelita told them now they have only three Sectors along with Sector 5 and Sector 6 which they still had to destroy once and for all and they would have to continue on without the Sector. Anyways Jeremy also told the others that they may have found a way on how to destroy Sector 6 for good this time and Odd asked how would they do that? Jeremy told them that Aelita would have to get to Sector 5 and punch in the Code: Chimera code so they can use it and destroy Sector 6. Odd thought that was a great idea so did William Aelita and Yumi soon Ulrich grabbed Yumi and wanted to ask her out since he was ready this time, Ulrich grabbed Yumi and asked her if she would wanna go out with him since they were very close then before this time. Yumi was shocked and flattered and she said that she would have to think about it first before she tells him an answer and Ulrich agreed. Jeremy stopped their talking and told them that they are all going to Sector 5 to put in the Chimera code before XANA strikes again with his next attack. Soon they went to the factory and Jeremy soon sended everyone into Sector 5 and they landed in the dome area. Jeremy soon told them that they need to get to the end and punch in that code and soon everything will be set for the ultimate mission destroying Sector 6. Soon they arrived at the end of the Sector 5 dome and Aelita started to get to work, while that was happening Jeremy asked if they saw any Droids or Mantas come yet and William told him no they haven't come yet since XANA doesn't know that they were at Sector 5 yet. Ulrich meanwhile soon asked Yumi if she had thought about going out with him he asked her again and she said she was still thinking about it. Aelita was almost done as she was ready to send the code over to Jeremy after she types it in. Yumi soon came to Ulrich and she said yes she would love to go out with him and William and Odd were shocked that Yumi and Ulrich were finally going out with each other. The supercomputer soon told Jeremy that XANA had found out that they were in Sector 5 and he was soon attacking the Lyoko's Ice Sector's tower and they had to go there right now Jeremy told her that they weren't ready to go because they had to get that Code: Chimera code punched in so they can destroy Sector 6. Jeremy asked Aelita if she was done and she was done and sended it to him right away after punching it down. Jeremy got it and soon brought up the vehicles, Jeremy told them to go to Lyoko right away and deactivate the tower soon everyone arrived on the Ice Sector and they managed to dodge the Droids that were already waiting for them the heroes flew over them and Aelita went inside the tower. Aelita soon deactivated the tower and the heroes came back to the factory and Jeremy told them that he will get to work tomorrow morning on how to destroy Sector 6 in the next few days or so as the episode ends with everyone looking at each other. Trivia * This is the first episode in which Ulrich and Yumi starting dating. * This was the only time that Ulrich and Yumi start to date. * This was the third time that Code: Chimera was used.